


Off the Hook

by latenightlionheart



Series: Almost Kayfabe [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightlionheart/pseuds/latenightlionheart
Summary: Both of them have some explaining to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Two phone calls, one before and one after Heath wins the tag belts with Rhyno. Kind of a sequel to ["Holding Out"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7924621) and a set up for future angsty stories that use this particular head!kayfabe.

___

"Beulah, huh? So when exactly were you going to tell me you got married?"

"Awww man, you saw that?"

"You were on tv! _Everyone_ saw that Heath!"

"Justin, she..."

"I'm hurt, Heath, truly...haha."

"She's not really my wife! It's just, well, I told Rhyno I was married and--"

"You didn't think I'd say yes?"

"Don't even kid about that, Angel! Never mind..."

"No go on, I'm _very_ interested, Heath."

"...Her name's actually Rhonda, she's an actress, and I kinda asked her to act as my wife..."

"Oh, Heath."

"Don't 'Oh Heath' me! It's a good idea!"

"Until Rhyno finds out and gores the piss out of you?"

"What, are you jealous I got a new tag partner?"

"Haha, of course I am!"

"Oh. I don't got an answer for that."

"Well..."

"You could always ask for your job back..."

"Hell no!"

"Yeah yeah, wolf's gotta roam free or what have you."

"Something like that, Heath."

"...You gonna have time to come see me...soon? I mean, when I win the tournament with Rhyno and get my contract I'll have some celebrating to do..."

"Sure your _wife_ won't mind?"

"Very funny! But, uh, would that be okay?"

"I'd love to! But I'm not sharing a bed with Rhyno!"

"Oh _really_ funny Gabriel! I was being serious and you're just--"

"If you win, we'll celebrate. Promise."

"You better mean it! This kinda means a lot to me and you being there--"

"Heath, it's late. Don't you need to go check on your 7-8 kids now?"

"Yeah, about them..."

"You even named one after me, so sweet..."

"You saw that..."

"Again, Heath, _everyone_ saw that!"

"They're still...not...real? Well, I mean, they _are_ real, but they're not y'know...mine..."

"Whaaat? You mean you _didn't_ start having kids at 12?"

"You know I didn't!"

" _Do I_? You seem to have a lot of secrets lately. Is your name even really Heath?"

"Oh, haha. You're _sooooo_ funny!"

"I know! I am, aren't I? Haha!"

"Yeah, yeah, you sure are. Goodnight, Justin."

"Night, Heath..."

___

"Woooo, baby! Did you see it? I won! Now come celebrate with me?"

"Congrats Heath! You were awesome and I'm so proud of you. But..."

"But, what?"

"I..I can't right now..."

"But you said..."

"I'm overbooked and I'm not even on the same continent..."

"Of course you're not..."

"Heath, I promise--"

"Don't make any more promises you aren't gonna keep."

"Heath, come on..."

"I gotta go, the guys are taking me out for a bit, to celebrate...take care of yourself, okay?"

"But Heath..."

"Goodnight, Justin."

"Night, Heath..."


End file.
